Scratch Bash
Ever wanted to learn more about Scratch Bash? Well know you can! Best fighting game ever? Scratch Bash Scratch Bash has been said to be the greatest fighting game on the scratch website. Many people think this is just PlayWithFire (formerly Fantasytales) trying to make it look better, but the game wasn't originally called that by him. It was nicknamed that by other people and the name just stuck. No matter what anyone says though, it deserves the title. The original came out just before the summer of 2008. It was a huge success and achieved over 320 views, a personal best for the user who created it. It can be viewed here: Scratch Bash Scratch Bash 2 The sequel, "Scratch Bash 2" was the most drastically changed out of the group. It featured an almost double sized roster with improved attacks and a better system of programming. It was originally going to be a collab between Fantasytales (Playwithfire) and the user Dingdong, but in the end it just ended up being Fantasytales. It was released after two months of tough work at the end of the summer of 2008. It actually got less views achieving only 200, but it also got views faster at the beginning with the popularity of the series. You can view it here: Scratch Bash 2 Scratch Bash 3 When Scratch Bash 3 was eventually released, it contained many stage improvements and many different things such as items but it did the least wheel out of the series. After such a drastic change for number 2, number three was considered similar to the second and was disliked by many, especially after having taken another year to create. It only got 150 views. Scratch Bash DG In order to make up for the disappointments, FantasyTales (PlayWithFire) got to work on a new game, this time labelled Scratch Bash DG Edition due to his joining of the group DG Games. This one was the very first to feature Artificial Intelligence, one that was smart enough to even beat FT himself! This game did what it was meant to and got a grand total of 900 views! It featured many fantastic improvements and was labelled "The final game of the series" Scratch Bash Dg Edition ....But was it? Possible Future Sequels Scratch Bash Devastation Recently everyone has been told of the creation of a new game called Scratch Bash Devastation. This will be the best scratch bash game made so far. All of the characters have been reone with the best looking attacks they could have. Every character will have a special move. Scratch Bash Devastation features all new stages as well as music. PlayWithFire (FantasyTales) has said that it will be focused much more on quality as opposed to on quantity like the previous ones. There were so many characters that were low quality, why not take the character list down a bit (Still there will be new characters) and instead focus on making all of them really good. The game is being reprogrammed as well, this time incorporating lists into the attacking ability. It will also be coded using BYOB (Build Your Own Blocks) and it will be available as a .SB (Scratch Project) and as a .EXE. This should make it run even faster then before! Notes from the creator The Series was created for the enjyoment of the scratch community. I had seen all of the unfinished 2 player fighting games on the website and I told myself that I would finish one, that mine would be the best one there. This was back in the early day's of scratch when things weren't so crazy and out of control. I hope my games have brought some enjoyment to people and I'm so pleased that we made 900 views last time! Thanks everyone!